yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:0123456789 The Great/Pre-Mod Archive
This is an archive of a user's talk page. Please do not add discussion here. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 17:01, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 129 page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Edits You have to be careful when editing articles. One of your edits on the Yuya Sakaki page took away a large portion of the content and added unnecessary nowiki tags. So please be aware of that and try to use the preview button as you edit. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 15:43, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Anime images Hello there. Please upload your images in PNG format. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I will keep that in mind 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 14:06, March 11, 2017 (UTC) A source for your information? Hey, could you provide a source for the information you added to the Linked State page? Specifically, the edit where you added the "four conditions" for Extra Linking. Your edit note made reference to a ruling made by a judge, but I'm having difficulty finding it. I'd really appreciate the source. Thanks in advance! DoomZero (talk • ) 23:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I am in a Facebok group made by a Jugde so that any ruling questions may be asked here and the judge will clarify them, and I asked the judge about the Ruling. The language is in Thai, however. The group name is "Official YGO TH Judge Program"0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 03:28, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, can I translate a Ruling from there into Englisg and upload them to Rulings page of each individual cards? 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 13:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Hi there. Could you justify these additions, please? ; . Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:54, June 13, 2017 (UTC) New Master Rules Do not call it "Master Rules 4". Nor say it was previously known as such. It wasn't. And stop with your redundant contributions; don't complicate what's already there, please. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:26, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :I am sorry for that. And I will not go for it again. Just warn me if something's not right.0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 12:31, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Just keep it simple, mate. Let me know if you need something. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I personally admit that I have a logical problem of loving complications... can't help with it...0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 12:35, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Number of Extra Deck cards on Arc-V Hello there. Could you justify , please? Was the number of cards explicitly shown? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:47, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Just watched the episode agian as per this post. You can watch EP 134 (again) if you are not sure. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 11:53, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Around which time, more or less? I'd advise you to start sourcing your edits more; posting a link to a pic that proves your edit or the time on the episode that explicitly shows this would be a good idea. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Probably after the Ad-break when Yuya overlooks at his condition before he summons Dark Rebellion. I will... keep that in mind. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 13:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Manga It's magic! Actually, a guy on a Tumblr site uploads scans from the manga. I assume like one guy in here, he takes it from Viz Media and uploads them on his site. I just read it when it is uploaded - the next Monday after the manga is published in JP - and upload the necessary images and write text. I think editors, who were here before they moved to the new site, used the same source for the ARC-V manga. As to why they are struggling, I assume they are not motivated enough to do everything right away. For I write biographies of some of the VRAINS characters, but others are still left blank. Same goes for manga, I guess. ☺ Energy X ☻ 12:14, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Reply: "JALORE" Sorry to sound like an idiot, but what do you mean by "you managed to retrieve one for the wikia"? I am confused regarding this as i don't remember what i did? Also, i do have Japanese language input aka., 'Microsoft IME keyboard' on my Win 7 (added it when i was learning basic japanese, about 4 years back).--Supratim1986 (talk • ) 15:08, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply Oh, sure. It's just that I am a bit preoccupied at the moment. ☺ Energy X ☻ 11:53, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :OK. Please try your best to be our first MOD ever0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 11:54, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Redirect Not sure what's the purpose of the template, but this is the proper way to make a redirect. Otherwise, the page does not redirect anything. ☺ Energy X ☻ 08:01, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :The template is used to add the redirect to the category including all redirect from card number. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 08:32, July 16, 2018 (UTC). Thanks Discord I have an account. I just don't want to be the one in charge, since I am already overseeing one channel. ☺ Energy X ☻ 19:23, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :Just for a personal DM then. Your account, please. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 02:09, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Card Evolution Check your diff you did nowiki stuff and links to wrong pages. :I didn't undo it because I thought you are one of the good guys and can fix it yourself. If not I will remove it later. --hanmac (talk • ) 14:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Also can you add the Evolution of the World Chalice creatures? --hanmac (talk • ) 13:06, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :it is part of the World Legacy Arc with some of the guys changing fractions while the stories continue. But we might do it when the story is complete. --hanmac (talk • ) 14:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) RE:Auto Edits What do you mean about AWB? IgorThunderMaster (talk • ) 00:09, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Reply I thought something was wrong about that. Note will be added for that. ☺ Energy X ☻ 16:37, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Scale 36 Are you certain that the JP name of Scale 36 is "Four Brother's Bond!"? Since the name seems to be really similar to the previous chapter, Scale 35. ☺ Energy X ☻ 22:39, August 27, 2018 (UTC) :Oh. I made a mistake thete, it's actually Kizuna no Chikara.0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 02:11, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Discord I'll look into that later. I already have the account for that, so no need to worry. ☺ Energy X ☻ 19:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Discord Well I did log in to that site, but it the people there do not seem to be active much. Last reply was like three weeks ago. ☺ Energy X ☻ 15:53, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Delete As the new admin, I have deleted a lot of pages that were redirects, unneeded or leftovers of vandalism. Anyway, I wanted to ask, since you made this page, does it have to be deleted? ☺ Energy X ☻ 10:35, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Pages This is the kind of unwanted behavior when it comes to making such pages, with basically no line. Both of your points could be seen as valid. If it were to me, I'd say to merge all those small arcs into seasons and be done with it. After all, that's definitively "more" official than making up names for arcs. ☺ Energy X ☻ 19:06, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply: Full-Width Alphanumeric Yeah, i usually do add/change those. But i guess, while editing Harpie Conductor i had accidentally deleted "２" which i put there and added in "2" without thinking. Sorry about that.--Supratim1986 (talk • ) 14:45, November 7, 2018 (UTC) YuriXD why are you asking yuriXD he is terrible he does not reply to his messages and he did not respond back about we dont use jpeg (Lionel Head (talk • ) 05:05, November 9, 2018 (UTC)) i wanna start adding images for the wikia (Lionel Head (talk • ) 05:05, November 9, 2018 (UTC)) :I dont know if he is like you said or not, but that's personal attack. Maybe you are right though. Speaking of which, what about you. Do you have any objection regarding this forum?0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 05:34, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :: It sure seems like he doesn't care about his talk page. It's not like the message doesn't appear. I've already asked him twice not use ue jpg extensions for his filename and he neither acknowledged that on the talk page, nor implemented it with his uploads. Either he doesn't speak English well or he's deliberately ignoring that rule. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 12:21, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Demoted? Was i demoted from the "Mover" position for some reason? I am confused about it as i didn't get any info or warning regarding it. Noticed i got demoted, as i was trying to move the "Salamangreat Mole" to anime page, since OCG for it has been confirmed.--Supratim1986 (talk • ) 11:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC)